bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Espada
Trivia It is unknown whether the aspects of death correspond to the Espada by rank or by the characteristics of the member. ''In what way is that unknown? Baraggan himself stated that each of them has an aspect that they embody in either their personality or abilities. He stated that it was Harribel's sacrifice, not the sacrifice of the tres espada. Furthermore, anyone can figure out just by looking at their demeanor. Aarroniero is a 'glutton' for power(Gluttony), Szayel is a mad scientist(Madness), Grimmjow is ultra violent(Destruction), Nnoitra lived in despare that he would never find a strong opponent(Despair), Ulquiorra shows no signs of emotion until his deaht(Emptiness/Nihilism), Harribel believed in sacrifice(Sacrifice), Baraggan's powers are centered around his aspect(Time), the most obvious one, Starrk despised being alone, which is why he split himself in two(Loneliness), and Yammy is obviously a major hothead(Anger). That trivia is in now way accurate, since it was actually stated. Even if it wasn't the evidence above is more that enough for it to not be speculation. NightTrain (talk) 22:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I have already removed it. If someone feels I am wrong, I would gladly like to be informed. NightTrain (talk) 22:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Garganta How is Garganta exclusive to the Espada? There's just no way. Aizen could use it; Tosen could use it; even Grimmjow's Fraccion, though mostly not shown, could use it; Grimmjow was seen coming out of a Garganta before the others, and then Shawlong and Nakim were shown coming out of another one, chapter 199 page 3. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 16:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :It is not exclusive to the Espada. Wonderweiss/Fura used it in addition to your examples. Seems to have been left there from when that section was about the powers Espada had, rather than was was purely exclusive to them. I've removed it. Thanks for pointing it out. 19:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Gald I could be of service :) Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 22:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) A Question Since some captains were unable to defeat some of them like Soi-Fon and Toshiro being unable to defeat Baraggan and Tier respectively, why does it not say that some of them are stronger than some captains? It's not so much as Stronger as in their abilities were able to counteract the abilities of those they were facing!! Remember, Barragan was defeated by somebody who wasmerely using his Lieutenant-class Kidō abilities because they counteracted Barraga's abilities!! And we do not know what the outcome for Hitsugaya and Harribel's atch would have been had WW not got involved!! So this is unconfirmed information!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Espada Names Ever since the Unmasked book came out, there has been a few changes to the Espada's names. I understand that the Unmasked book is a reliable source, but it also leaves me with one question. The names of some of the Espada such as Tia Harribel was changed to Tier Harribel, but does that also mean that her name in Japanese and Romaji is also incorrect? I just want to be sure that their names that are proven wrong are not also wrong in Japanese. Can someone confirm this? I don't own the book so I'm not sure if something else was pointed out about their names. :It is just the romanization that is incorrect. The Japanese spellings are unaffected. 14:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Tier Harribel's Status Why is Harribel's status say that she is active and returned to Heuco Munco? She was killed by Sosuke Aizen. Can someone explain this to me, and why is the page locked?ChaosLove (talk) 04:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :The page is locked because people keep trying to say Harribel is dead. She is alive and well thanks to orihime as noted in UNMASKED.-- ::Oh really? I didn't know this, which UNMASKED was it? I want to see it because now I'm interested ChaosLove (talk) 04:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::There is only one UNMASKED. It is the third Databook.-- :::Yup, it is written in the short story Nestle To Night in the UNMASKED character book which was released this year. You can see more about it at the following links: UNMASKED and Project:Unmasked Project (and the talk page of the latter). 20:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Harribel's fate is now available on her article page.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 01:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Exclusive Powers & Techniques Shouldn't we add Cero Oscuras? Ulquiorra stated it's a Cero used by the Espada in their released form. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 23:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Grimmjow is Alive Well, we finally have it confirmed. Kubo confirmed in this weeks omake that Grimmjow is indeed alive. Sal, Arrancar or Yyp, can you please change his status?-- : That's awesome! By the way, I think we should put this info into Grimmjow's page. But I'm not sure how to put the reference. In the case of Soifon, it was worded as "Bleach section Shonen Jump Magazine Issue 8 (2012)." Should we only change "Issue 8" to "Issue 9"? --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 03:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we can change that to "The Gotei 13 Reborn" as that seems to be the name of these interviews.-- ::: Hm, I can't find that name. It seems the interview is called as "Repeat&Reboot", part 1 as "Vol.1 Birth", part 2 as "Vol. 2 Stage". --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 03:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::It appears that it has several different names so the issue would probably be the best name then.-- Proof that Nnoitra is alive. From bleachasylum http://bleachasylum.com/threads/19781-Interviews-with-Kubo-Tite-v2?p=2930567&posted=1#post2930567 Kubo: I had never depicted a battle where a person dies. But when I killed off the characters, it didn't actually feel like anybody really died. That was a discovery for me. There are many characters that died in the story and there is zero chance of them making an appearance again. But for example, I think: "What would Nnoitra do in this situation?" That makes me think they're not actually dead. I depicted them as pure evil, an enemy that had to be killed, but my attachment to them as their creator never changed.That was another discovery I made. I don't know how it is for other artists, but if an unlikable character shows up you would think, "he's a jerk" right? I thought, if the reader feels that way, the creator would also depict him in that way. I believe it's safe to change his status to active. :This is proof of nothing other than Kubo gets attached to his characters!! It is not changing and sign your posts in future!! :This has been discussed before when this interview was originally released. It does not actually constitute proof of Nnoitra being alive. He is just talking about his attachment to characters and thinking what would X have done in this situation (like many fans do), not saying that he is alive. 18:52, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Espada numbering Hey, i was just thinking that, there seems to be a very minor and slight "mistake" in the article. Quotation marks needed, since it's not a full mistake per se, but still. Shouldn't it say that the Espadas ranking ranges from ten (10) to zero (0), since yammy Llargo occupies both slots 10 and 0. In his sealed state, he has the number 10, but when he gets mad during the Kenpachi vs. Byakuya fight and releases his sword, after which the one erodes away and he gets the rank 0. this is even shown on his character page, so i think it should be changed here for both the sake of consistency and also since it is a fact DesPKP (talk) 17:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yammy is Arrancar 10 and Espada 0. 10 is an Arrancar rank.-- Yammy even said ranks go from 0 to 9, not 10 --SternRitterÄs (talk) 12:40, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's likely that the first generation Espada were ranked 1-10, though, since Shawlong explained to Toshiro that: "According to the order in which we were born, we were assigned a number, starting with eleven."http://www.mangapanda.com/94-663-4/bleach/chapter-209.html Since Yammy isn't older than Shawlong(#11), it means that he was assigned #10 based on his strenght, which is consistent with Espada rankings. I surmise that Aizen invented the 'Zero' rank only after having witnessed the power boost which Yammy receives in his Resurrección form. :So, when Yammy isn't in Resurrección mode, are the Espada then ranked from 1-9, numbering only 9 members, or is Yammy still considered to be an Espada, just without an Espada number? I must say that the concept that the Espada(meaning Ten Blades) would often consist of just nine members, or the alternative, that one Espada spends 99% of his time assigned to a 'non-Espada' rank is rather confusing (to me at least) ^^.Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 20:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC) MASKED databook info is missing How come there's no mention of the MASKED databook statement that most of the Arrancar-Saga Espada were Vasto Lorde-class? MarqFJA (talk) 14:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) We've already acknowledged it as factual repeatedly, so there is no reason it cannot be added. An exact page number would be great, but not necessarily required. [[User:Mohrpheus|'''Mohrpheus]] (Talk) 14:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, here's the databook's project page on this site. MarqFJA (talk) 14:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm currently in the middle of overhauling the article. When I get through it, I'll add it in where I see fit.-- Number Trivia I'm not too sure about this, so I'm putting this up for discussion here. Last night, I discovered that when Shawlong was talking about the Espada in the anime, Pierrot actually drew in eleven Espada in a panning frame based off of the bottom panel of this page (they added an eleventh figure that looks a lot like Kensei in the area where the rightmost speech bubble would have been). Now, Pierrot's ability to count aside, I'm wondering if this is worth noting in the Trivia section (something along the lines of "In the anime, when Shawlong describes the Espada, eleven silhouettes are shown, whereas in the manga there are only ten.") because it's pretty funny and we do color differences and stuff for trivia all the time. Thoughts?--Xilinoc (talk) 14:57, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :It's a blatant inconsistency between the anime and manga versions of the series - I'd certainly say that it's worth mentioning as trivia. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Yammy is Espada #0 & 10 The third databook outright says he's Espada #10. Why is this wiki treating like Yammy's only an Espada when he's released? Lightning Laxus (talk) 17:07, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Edit: Twice! Three times if you include this. Frankly, it's more speculative to say Yammy's Arrancar #10 because it implies that he's the first Arrancar born out of the Hogyoku, which we have absolutely zero proof of. On a very related note, can someone translate this section? I want to know if it's reaffirming Shawlong's statement that Numeros start from 11. Lightning Laxus (talk) 17:29, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :Wasn't here when that decision was made, but I'm assuming it was derived from his line "Who said the Espada go from 1 to 10?!" and Nel saying earlier in the arc that all the Espada are single digits.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:53, February 15, 2020 (UTC) ::Nel and Ichigo actually say two digits. Besides, I doubt Kubo thought of the Yammy twist back then, or else why would he have Ulquiorra say to Ichigo "I'm #4 so I'm the fourth strongest and there are three Espadas stronger than me" only a few chapters later? Lightning Laxus (talk) 19:17, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :::It doesnt say Yammy isnt an Espada unless he is released. Its the number that was the issue (thanks to Kubo's convoluted nonsense over this). Similar with Lilynette below him. There are numerous discussions on it on the archives of this page (above) and Yammy's talk page. Short of it is it was agreed to use the wording that was actually used from when Yammy introduced himself as Arrancar 10 (therefore not speculative, he said it himself) and nobody called him Espada 10, plus I think there were was someone who said Espada numbers are single digit. Again, its the number not saying he isnt an Espada when not released. 19:45, February 15, 2020 (UTC) ::::Grimmjow calls himself Arrancar #6 when he was first introduced, so I don't think Yammy calling himself Arrancar #10 means he's referring to himself as a Numero. I looked at the talk page you linked and it seems like the reason for the change was because the manga never specifically called him Espada #10. However, the 3rd databook (published after the 10 -> 0 reveal) does (which I linked). A BIG problem with claiming Yammy's Arrancar #10 (as a Numero) is that it implies that he was the first Arrancar to be born of the Hogyoku, which I think everyone agrees is speculation. So my suggestion is to consider him as both Espada 0 and Espada 10. Lightning Laxus (talk) 20:28, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :::::I honestly dont see a problem with how the table lists it. The table is factually correct. --StarCrossKnight (talk) 12:25, February 17, 2020 (UTC) ::::::Uh, so you do agree with the table on the Números page then? With Yammy being listed as a Numero #10, once again implying he's the first Arrancar born from the Hogyoku even though we have no proof? Lightning Laxus (talk) 13:25, February 17, 2020 (UTC)